bitter-sweeten?
by Copeliatte
Summary: (Minyoon/MinGa) tak perlu 'lidah' untuk mengecap rasa manis, hati saja sudah cukup bisa 'mengecap'nya. Pattesiere!Jimin x Composer!Yoongi, slight Taekook/Vkook (Bangtan Boys/BTS)
1. Chapter 1

Pattesiere

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

slight Taekook/Vkook

BTS and other characters are belong to God, themselves.

.

Indonesian!AU

Yaoi / boyxboy

Pattesiere!Jimin

Composer!Yoongi

.

.

.

 _Tak perlu 'lidah' untuk mengecap rasa manis, hati saja sudah cukup 'mengecap'nya._

 _._

 _._

 _Part 1_

 _._

 _._

Paris, 12 September 2016

Saat ini , Paris memasuki musim gugur. Warna dari batang pohon semakin menua. Lembaran daun yang menguning, mulai melepaskan dirinya dari ranting, berjatuhan, berserakan, menumpuk tebal, terasa empuk saat badan direbahkan di atasnya. Udara musim gugur pun terasa mengigit kulit. Tatkala, seorang pemuda berambut Grey Ash tetap melangkah menuju ke sebuah toko kue terkenal di kota itu, menghiraukan udara dingin di pagi hari. Pemuda itu merapatkan syal yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Dapat dilihat uap keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

' _dingin sekali_ ' ujar pemuda itu dalam hati. Suasana jalanan di pagi hari itu sudah terlihat ramai. Banyak kendaraan yang melintasi jalan raya , anak-anak berseragam sekoah berangkat ke sekolah , pengantar koran yang terlihat terburu-buru , pemilik toko-toko di pinggir jalan yang sedang bersiap-siap membuka tokonya.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Park!" sapa salah seorang pegawai toko kue yang sedang mengepel lantai , saat pemuda grey ash itu masuk kedalam toko kue tujuannya.

"Bonjour , Hansol! Yang lain kemana? belum datangkah?" jawab pemuda grey ash itu. Ia melepas syal dan jaketnya , lalu menuju ke ruang karyawan di belakang toko kue .

"Belum. Oh ya , kalau tidak salah kemarin bos bilang hari ini akan ada pesanan kue dari salah satu model terkenal?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Hansol itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang karyawan mengekor pemuda grey ash.

Si pemuda grey ash bergeming. Ia tidak ingat kalau ada pesanan kue untuk hari ini. Sembari memakai baju koki , pemuda grey ash itu melihat papan yang berisi pesanan-pesanan kue dalam seminggu ini di hadapannya.

Pintu toko tiba-tiba terbuka , menampilkan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi masuk kedalam toko. Membuka mantel yang dipakainya dan berjalan ke ruang karyawan.

"Jimin-ah"

Hansol dan pemuda grey ash yang dipanggil Jimin itu menengok ke arah pintu ruang karyawan.

"Oh, Bonjour Bos! Ada apa?" tanya Jimin sambil berjalan ke arah Bos nya.

"Temui aku di ruanganku."

Setelah itu , SI Bos berlalu keluar ruangan karyawan menuju ke ruang manajer diikuti oleh pemuda yang bernama Jimin itu. Saat sudah sampai ke dalam ruang manajer , bosnya mempersilahkan Jimin duduk di sofa di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Jimin sembari duduk dihadapan bos sekaligus sepupunya itu.

"Apa kau sudah dengar , model terkenal bernama Min Chaerin memesan kue disini?"

"Belum. Kau belum memberitahu ku. Memang nya dalam rangka apa ia memesan kue disini?"tanya Jimin bingung . Min Chaerin , seorang model papan atas yang berkebangsaan korea selatan sama seperti dirinya.

"Manajer model tersebut menelpon kemarin , ia bilang model itu akan berulangtahun akhir pekan ini. Bisa kah kau menyelesaikan kue itu dalam 3 hari dari sekarang?" ujar Chanyeol dihadapan Jimin.

...

 _Park Jimin adalah seorang Pattesiere terkenal di Paris .Ia berumur 25 tahun. Dikenal sebagai God of Pastry karena kejeniusannya dalam membuat pastry-pastry dengan cita rasa yang menakjubkan. Jimin sendiri pria berkebangsaan korea. Saat Jimin berumur 21 tahun, ia merantau ke negeri Menara Eiffel untuk membantu toko kue milik sepupunya "Les Papilles", Park Chanyeol. Mungkin dewi fortuna pada waktu itu berpihak padanya. Saat itu, ia pertama kali membuat pastry di toko kue milik sepupunya, ada seorang ahli pastry terkenal yang sedang berkunjung ke toko kue tersebut. Ahli Pastry itu memesan_ _ **Mocha Pots De Creme**_ _yang Jimin buat saat itu. Sang ahli pastry itu menyuap suapan pertama. Lalu tiba-tiba , sang ahli pastry itu bertanya kepada pelayan toko "coba panggilkan pasetiere yang mebuat dessert ini" . Sang pelayan pun memanggil Jimin yang sedang membuat dessert lainnya di dapur. Jimin pun berjalan ke meja Ahli pastry itu._

 _"Ada apa , monsieur?" tanya Jimin sambil membungkukan badannya._

 _"Apa kau yang membuat ini ?" tanya Ahli pastry itu sambil menunjuk Mocha Pots De Creme dihadapannya._

 _Jimin terdiam "Iya , Monsieur. Apa ada yang salah ?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap ke arah ahli pastry itu._

 _"kau membuat ini dengan coklat apa?" tanya ahli pastry dengan tatapan menyelidik itu. "ah .. saya hanya menggunakan coklat biasa." jawab Jimin "tapi saya sedikit menambahkan bubuk cocoa dari Indonesia kedalam campuran cokelatnya. Dan saya mengganti Whipped cream dengan lelehan coklat vanila, juga saya menaburkan irisan daun mint diatasnya" jawab Jimin._

 _Sang Ahli Pastry pun terdiam. "Siapa nama mu nak? Ini kartu undangan untuk menjadi salah satu pattesiere pameran pastry di Grand Palais bulan depan. Oh ya, perkenalkan nama saya Antonie De Qur." jawab sang ahli pastry itu sembari mengulurkan sebuah kartu undangan ke arah Jimin. "ah.. nama saya Park Jimin.. undangan? ke pameran pastry terbesar itu?! oh astaga! Mercie, Monsieur! Mercie!" ujar Jimin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Setelah pameran tersebut , namanya langsung dikenal oleh banyak orang karena rasa pastry yang dibawakannya sangat menakjubkan._

 _..._

"Hei. Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya Chanyeol ke Jimin yang sedari tadi memikirkan apakah ia bisa menyelesaikan pesanan sang model tepat waktu.

"ah iya. Kue apa yang dipesan?"

"Kue tart dengan hiasan macaron di sisi-sisinya"

Jimin sejenak terdiam.

"Baiklah , akan kubuat dalam waktu 3 hari" Ujar Jimin sembari menghela napas pelan.

"Oke . Kau yang terbaik , Jimin-ah"

Jimin pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan manajer. Ia harus menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk kue pesanan itu. Jimin melihat Mingyu yang sedang melayani customer di belakang kasir. Matanya mengedarkan ke penjuru ruangan dimana sudah banyak pelanggan yang duduk sambil menikmati kue di siang hari. Lalu tanpa sengaja , ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di sudut ruangan dekat jendela sendirian sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya dan memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Pemuda itu selalu duduk disana beberapa hari terakhir ini. Hanya duduk tanpa menyentuh kue yang berada di hadapannya. Dan pemuda itu akan selalu pergi meninggalkan toko kue itu tanpa menyentuh atau memakan kue yang dipesannya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Jimin, Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pemuda tersebut yang sedang melamun.

"Monsieur. Bolehkah saya duduk disini?" tanya Jimin saat berada di hadapan meja pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak , dan menghadapkan mukanya ke arah Jimin. Pemuda itu bergeming. lalu memasang ekspresi datarnya ke arah Jimin dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela lagi. Jimin pun yang tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari sang pemuda menarik kursi yang berada di hadapan sang pemuda tersebut.

Hening sejenak, "Saya memperhatikan beberapa hari ini, anda tidak pernah menyentuh pesanan anda sama sekali. Apa kue-kue yang ada di toko kue ini terasa tidak enak?" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Jimin terdiam. Ia memperhatikan wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini terasa familiar. Ia memiliki wajah manis, dengan mata sipit yang indah, bibir mungil berwarna cherry, hidung yang mancung, dan juga kulit seputih salju di musim dingin. Definisi dari suatu keindahan.

"Apa ini yang selalu kau lakukan kepada orang asing? Menatap wajah orang dengan tatapan mesum? Tak sopan sekali."

Jimin tersentak , tersadar dari pikirannya.

"ah.. maafkan aku. Perkenalkan namaku Park Jimin. Dan sepeertinya wajahmu familiar. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Jimin sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke sosok yang ada dihadapannya,

Pemuda dihadapan Jimin hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan datar. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin atau menerima jabat tangan dari Jimin . Jimin pun menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba , bunyi telepon berdering nyaring.

"Ya , Noona. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Noona ada dimana?"

"..."

"Oke. Aku akan segera kesana. Bye"

Pemuda di depan Jimin memutus sambungan teleponnya dan langsung menatap Jimin .

"Min Yoongi." ujar pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya berjalan ke luar toko kue. Meninggalkan Jimin yang dalam mode terkejut sendirian beserta kue pesanan yang tak disentuh sama sekali.

' _Min Yoongi ya_?' ucap Jimin dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

* * *

.

* * *

Malam harinya , Jimin masih berkutat di dapur. Mulai membuat kue pesanan sang model. Pikirannya pun masih melayang ke pemuda yang bernama Min Yoongi itu. 'Kenapa pemuda itu tidak pernah menghabiskan pesanannya setiap kali datang ke sana' pikir Jimin sambil menulis konsep kue pesanan di sebuah kertas.

Min Yoongi? Min? Seperti nama si model terkenal Min Chaeri. Muka mereka juga mirip kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama. Mungkinkah mereka kakak-beradik? Bukankah sang model hanya mempunyai seorang adik perempuan bernama Min Jennie yang merupakan seorang penyanyi? atau hanya kebetulan saja nama keluarga mereka mirip dan muka mirip? pikir Jimin sambil menaruh pulpen yang ia pakai di atas meja. Tiba-tiba ponsel nya bergetar pertanda ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Jimin mengambil ponselnya dan membaca siapa yang mengirim pesan kepadanya.

KimTae

Hei Jim, mau mampir ke apartemen ku tidak? Jungkook sedang memasak banyak makanan.

Jimin membaca isi pesannya. Tumben sekali Taehyung mengajak nya makan malam. Biasanya setiap Jimin berkunjung ke apartemennya , pasti Taehyung mengusirnya. Alasannya karena Jimin selalu mengganggu Quality time Taehyung dengan Jungkook, kekasih Taehyung.

Jimin pun membalas pesan tersebut

20 menit lagi aku sampai.

Jimin mengambil jaket dan syal nya yang ada di ruang karyawan . Toko sudah sepi , para karyawan sudah pulang lebih awal jadi tinggal dia sendirian di toko. Ia pun keluar dari toko dan tak lupa mengunci pintu toko.

Udara malam di musim gugur terasa menggigit kulit. Jimin berjalan sembari menggosokan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Walaupun sudah malam , kota Paris tidak pernah 'Tidur' . Masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Jimin melewati jembatan di atas sungai Seine. Dari atas jembatan itu ia bisa melihat jelas Menara Eiffel yang terlihat indah dimalam hari. Jimin sudah tinggal 4 tahun di Paris , tetapi tidak pernah bosan melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Jimin sampai di apartemen Taehyung. Apartemen dengan gedung kecil tapi memiliki desain yang nyaman tepat berhadapan dengan sungai Seine. Jimin masuk dan langsung naik tangga ke lantai 2 tempat kamar Taehyung berada. Ia berhenti tepat di depan kamar bernomor 21. Membunyikan bel dan menunggu. Pintu tersebut terbuka sedikit, seorang pemuda berwajah manis menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Jimin hyung! Silahkan masuk!" si pemuda manis membuka lebar pintu dan memberi jalan untuk Jimin masuk.

Jimin masuk ke apartemen Taehyung. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan lalu menemukan Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Yo!" Sapa Jimin. Taehyung yang mendengar suara Jimin memalingkan kepalanya dari TV. Ia melihat Jimin melepaskan syal dan jaketnya lalu ditaruh di pinggir sofa.

"Lama sekali kau. Dari tadi kami menunggu mu agar bisa makan bersama. Sedang kencan kah?" ujar Taehyung sambil beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur.

Jimin melempar bantal sofa kepada Taehyung. "Kencan dengan dapur. Tumben sekali kau mengajak ku makan malam? Biasanya setiap aku datang , pasti kau langsung mengusirku."

Taehyung dengan cekatan menangkap bantal sofa itu dan menaruhnya ke sofa lagi. "Jungkook yang menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu. Katanya kasihan kau seorang diri terus setiap malam." kata Taehyung acuh sambil berjalan ke belakang Jungkook yang sedang berdiri diatas kompor dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Jimin menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan duduk.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengundang ku , Jungkook-ie. Enak sekali Taehyung memilikimu yang baik hati dan tidak suka mengusir orang lain dari apartemennya sendiri" kata Jimin sambil memasang muka terharu dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Taehyung.

"Hahaha.. sama-sama, hyung" Kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis "Hei, Tae Hyung! lepaskan aku dan cepat duduk! aku tidak bisa bergerak !" lanjut Jungkook dengan menyikut perut Taehyung yang ada di belakangnya. Taehyung pun melepaskan pelukannya, tapi sebelum itu ia mencium bibir Jungkook sekilas.

"Cih. Mohon di kontrol hormonnya. Disini masih ada orang." kata Jimin dengan memutar matanya jengah.

"Makanya cepat-cepat cari pacar sana. Kau sudah mapan tapi belum punya pasangan. Apa kau mau jadi perawan tua?" jawab Taehyung sambil mendudukan diri di seberang Jimin.

"Kau menyumpahiku jadi perawan tua?" tanya Jimin dengan tatapn mendelik ke arah Taehyung.

"Bukan menyumpahi. Hanya saja , apa kau tidak kesepian karena terlalu lama melajang? Tidak butuh tambatan hatimu?" jawab Taehyung dengan tatapan tanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan itu , Tae. Aku sendiri sudah cukup nyaman menyendiri. Tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan hal semacam itu." jawab Jimin tenang.

"Wow.. Park Jiminie berencana untuk menjadi perawan tua!" ujar Taehyung sambil terbahak-bahak. Belakang kepala Taehyung dipukul keras oleh Jungkook yang sedang membawa mangkuk besar berisi soup.

"Berhenti tertawa, Tae Hyung. Suara mu bisa terdengar sampai ke tetangga sebelah."

Taehyung mengaduh. Jungkook menaruh mangkuk itu diatas meja makan. Mereka bertiga makan dengan hening.

"Jimin hyung, apa kau serius tidak ingin mencari pacar?" Jungkook memecah keheningan tiba-tiba.

Jimin yang hendak menyuap makanan ke dalam mulut terhenti. Ia sejenak terdiam.

"Bukannya tidak ingin mencari .. Hanya saja.. "

"Hanya saja apa , hyung?"

Jimin termenung sebelum menjawab , "Hanya saja aku belum menemukan yang tepat. Dan aku juga tidak pernah tahu rasanya jatuh cinta, kook."

Jungkook dan Taehyung diam memperhatikan Jimin yang menunduk. Suara helaan napas terdengar.

"Hei bro. apa kau pernah merasakan perutmu seperti terdapat banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan dan jantungmu berdetak kencang saat bersama seseorang? atau kau merasa nyaman dengan seseorang untuk pertama kalinya? atau juga merasa ingin melindungi seseorang tanpa tau sebabnya? Itulah tahap awal dimana kau merasa jatuh cinta." ujar Taehyung yang sambil melihat ke arah Jungkook dan tersenyum tipis.

Jimin terdiam . Selama ini ia hanya memikirkan tentang pastry. Tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sebagai seorang Parttesiere handal. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal berbau cinta-cintaan. Penuh dengan drama dan merepotkan pikir Jimin. Jimin sendiri merasa mampu melakukan apa pun sendirian tanpa pasangan.

"Hyung. Senyaman-nyamannya hyung sendirian, tapi hyung perlu tahu.. Setiap manusia membutuhkan Rumah yang menjadi tempat berteduh atau beristirahat dan menjadi alasan untuk tidak bisa berjauhan.." kata Jungkook "Tempat ternyaman untuk hati seseorang berlabuh." lanjutnya.

Kata-kata itu telak mengenai hati seorang Park Jimin. Jauh didalam hatinya , Jimin juga ingin merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta. Jimin menghela napas pelan.

'Apa aku juga bisa merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta?'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Min Yoongi , pemuda berumur 26 tahun . Adik dari seorang model papan atas bernama Min Chaerin dan kakak dari seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Min Jennie . Memiliki panggilan Suga atau Sugar karena memiliki wajah manis bak gula saat sedang tersenyum. Bekerja sebagai composer lagu di label musik ternama di Paris. Ayah dan Ibunya memiliki sebuah perusahaan kosmetik terbesar di Eropa , Lo'er Ent. Tak heran semua orang mengenal keluarga Min.

Perawakan tubuh Yoongi bisa dibilang lebih ideal dari tubuh seorang wanita. Memiliki mata sipit indah , bulu mata lentik , bibir mungil berwarna merah muda, kulit halus dan putih, rambut hitam yang terlihat lembut dan bersinar. Bahkan ia lebih menarik diantara kakak dan adiknya yang notabene adalah wanita asli.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang berada di agensi model tempat kakak nya bekerja . Ia duduk di ruang tunggu sembari membaca majalah hingga kakaknya selesai bekerja. 'lama sekali' ujar Yoongi dalam hati sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 11 malam itu.

"Suga! sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Chaerin yang sudah berada di samping Yoongi.

"Kenapa noona tidak pulang sendiri? aku sedang banyak pekerjaan." jawab Yoongi sambil berdiri di hadapan kakaknya.

"Masa noona tidak boleh minta tolong pada adik sendiri ? kau tega melihat noona naik taxi malam-malam begini yang faktanya kakak-mu ini seorang model terkenal dan bisa saja dculik ? atau kau tega melihat kakak-mu yang cantik ini dikejar-kejar paparazi?" ucap Chaerin sambil memajukan mulutnya. Yoongi ingin muntah melihatnya.

Yoongi pun menghela napas kasar. "Kenapa tidak minta tolong Jennie?"

"Ya! Masa kau lupa !? Jennie kan sedang menggelar konser di Amerika dan baru pulang 2 hari lagi! Kakak macam apa dirimu melupakan jadwal adiknya sendiri?!" semprot Chaerin di depan Yoongi.

"Aku kan kakaknya. Bukan Manajernya. Jadi mana kutahu jadwal adik ku sendiri sedangkan aku sibuk berada di kantor." jawab Yoongi acuh. Kepala Yoongi di pukul oleh kakaknya.

"Jawaban macam apa itu!? Haaa.. sudah lah. Aku lelah berdebat dengan dirimu. Ayo pulang." Ujar Chaerin sambil berjalan mendahului Yoongi. Yoongi menghelas napas kesekian kalinya. Mereka sampai di Basement dan langsung naik mobil Yoongi.

Selama perjalanan , suasana di dalam mobil hening. Jalanan hanya dilewati beberapa kendaraan saja. Toko-toko dipinggir jalan sudah mulai tutup. Para pejalan kaki terlihat jarang di jam-jam ini.

"Suga , apa kau masih datang ke toko kue yang ku rekomendasikan minggu lalu?" tanya Chaerin.

Yoongi yang sedang mengemudi hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan di depannya.

"Apa kau makan sesuatu yang enak disana?"

"To be honest , untuk apa noona merekomendasikan toko kue kalau aku sendiri tidak bisa mengecap rasa makanan ?" kata Yoongi cepat.

Yoongi memiliki sebuah penyakit gangguan pada indra perasanya, bernama **hypogeusia** . Dimana sang penderita kurang bisa mengecap rasa makanan walaupun sudah menambahkan perasa ke dalam makanan tersebut. Penyakit ini Yoongi dapatkan 2 tahun lalu yang saat itu ia kecelakaan lalu lintas , bisa dibilang ia shock dan trauma sehingga mengakibatkan indra pengecapnya mengalami masalah. Dokter berkata ia bisa disembuhkan , tapi Yoongi menunggu keajaiban yang tak juga menghampirinya.

Chaerin menatap wajah Yoongi dengan sendu. "Suga.. kau tidak boleh terlarut dalam trauma itu.. bahkan kau sehat-sehat saja sampai sekarang.. apalagi yang kau takutkan?"

Yoongi hanya diam tanpa membalas pertanyaan kakaknya. Pikiran nya pun terlarut di kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Dimana saat itu ia habis selesai mengerjakan lagu dan ditelepon oleh sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya , Yoo Kihyun. Kihyun meminta Yoongi untuk bertemu nya di taman belakang dekat tempat kerja Yoongi. Yoongi pun dengan cepat menuju ke taman yang dimaksud. Sesampainya disana , ia melihat Kihyun duduk berduaan denga seorang wanita. Mereka berdua belum sadar Yoongi datang. Yang membuat Yoongi terkejut adalah ketika Kihyun dan wanita tersebut berciuman.

Shock , itu yang dirasakan Yoongi. Kihyun menengok kebelakang dan menyapa Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi malah berlari keluar taman dan saat ia hendak menyebrang jalan, ada sebuah mobil melintas kencang ke arahnya. Yoongi pun terlempar cukup jauh. Lukanya cukup serius , dan ia dirawat di ruang ICU dengan koma 3 bulan. Setelah bangun dari koma , ia kehilangan kemampuan indra pengecapnya.

Sejak saat itu , Yoongi menutup hatinya dari segala hal yang berbau cinta. Kenyataanya , ia sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang terlalu pengecut untuk berhadapan dengan cinta.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

HAHAH saya buta tentang bahan-bahan makanan :v

walaupun buta , saya tetep suka makanan(?)

maapkeun kalo ada typo bertebaran:v

mind to review and fav?:)


	2. Chapter 2

Composer

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

slight Taekook/Vkook

BTS and other characters are belong to God, themselves.

Indonesian!AU

Yaoi / boyxboy

Pattesiere!Jimin

Composer!Yoongi

.

.

.

Part 2

Pagi yang indah di paris. Burung -burung melantunkan sebuah melodi indah. Udaranya terasa sangat dingin walaupun matahari bersinar cerah. Sinar matahari mencoba mengintip dari celah Gorden jendela dikamar Jimin dan menyapa dirinya yang tengah bergelung di atas kasur.

Matanya pun terbuka perlahan. Ia menengokan kepalanya ke arah nakas di sampingnya dan melihat Jam yang ada di atas nakas.

 _'Masih jam 7 '_ ujar Jimin dalam hati sembari bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Hari ini hari Jumat, ia ingat 2 hari lagi harus menyelesaikann kue pesanan sang Model. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri , ia pun pergi ke arah dapur untuk membuat kopi.

Jimin berjalan ke arah ruang tengah apartemennya dan menyalakan TV. Mencari siaran yang menarik dan setelahnya ia melihat acara gossip. Tidak , Jimin tidak suka acara gossip. Ia hanya kadang merasa lucu saat menonton acara tersebut , dimana yang akhir-akhir ini hanya membicarakan pasangan selebritis yang bercerai atau berselingkuh. Untuk apa mereka mengikat janji suci ataupun berjanji untuk hidup bersama kalau pada akhirnya mereka berpisah pikirnya

Bosan dengan acara menonton tv dipagi hari , Jimin bangkit dari sofa berjalan menuju kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudia ia keluar dengan menggunakan hoodie warna hitam dan celana training berwarna hitam. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya.

 _'Lari pagi tidak buruk juga'_

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga apartemennya dan langsung keluar jalan menuju sungai seine. Jalanan dipinggir sungai Seine cocok untuk lari pagi atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan Menara Eiffel dari pinggir sungai Seine.

Jimin jogging sembari menikmati indahnya pemandangan dari pinggir sungai seine. Taman di pinggir sungai Seine masih sepi. Ia berhenti untuk merenggangkan otot-otot di badannya.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap seseorang yang duduk di bangku taman seorang diri. Jimin kenal siapa orang itu. Ia pun berjalan mendekati orang itu.

Jimin duduk di samping orang tersebut. Rupanya orang tersebut sedang menggunakan earphone sambil menutup kedua matanya. Di pangkuan orang tersebut ada sebuah buku note balok dan sebuah pensil di tangannya.

Min Yoongi , pemuda yang kemarin ia temui nampak tak sadar bila ada orang yang duduk disebelahnya.

Jimin mengamati wajah pemuda tersebut. Hendak memanggil , tapi Yoongi kelihatan damai dalam tidurnya. Akhirnya setelah 5 menit hanya memandangi wajahnya, Jimin menarik salah satu earphone yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

Yoongi tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada yang menarik earphonenya. Ia membuka matanya dan menengok untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang telah mengganggu waktu damainya di pagi hari ini.

Matanya menangkap netra coklat kehitaman yang menyiratkn keteduhan didalamnya sedang menatapnya.

"Hai" sapa Jimin sambil tersenyum manis hingga matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit.

Yoongi hanya diam , tidak menyapa balik Jimin.

"Kenapa kau ada disini sepagi ini?" tanya Jimin sambil mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Memangnya ada larangan untuk berada disini kapan pun yang kumau?" jawab Yoongi acuh lalu kembali menghadapkan mukanya kedepan dimana sungai seine mengalir tenang

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Hening melanda keduanya. Jimin melihat ke arah sungai seine di depannya.

"kau suka menulis lagu ya?"

"Tau darimana?" Yoongi menoleh cepat.

Jimin menunjuk kertas yang berisi not balok di paha Yoongi.

"oh"

Jimin memejamkan matanya menikmati udara sepoi-sepoi yang dingin. Udara musim gugur di pagi hari tidak main-main dinginnya. Merasa hampir membeku , Jimin menengok ke arah Yoongi yang hanya diam melihat sungai Seine.

"Mau membeli minuman hangat bersama?" Tanya Jimin ke arah Yoongi

"apa kau selalu mengajak orang asing untuk minum bersama?" tanya Yoongi risih

"haish.. Mana ada orang asing tapi sudah tau nama satu sama lain. Ayolah , aku yang traktir. Aku tahu cafe yang menjual minuman hangat yang enak disekitar sini."

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk ikut dengannya. "He-hei lepaskan tangan ku! atau aku akan teriak?!" kata Yoongi namun tidak di gubris oleh Jimin. Akhirnya Yoongi hanya pasrah di tarik oleh Jimin dibawa entah kemana.

Mereka memasuki sebuah cafe dengan dekorasi kayu namun nyaman untuk sekedar nongkrong. Mereka memilih duduk di dekat jendela yang dengan pemandangan menara eiffel.

"Jimin hyung? tumben pagi-pagi begini datang kemari? tidak kerja?" Seorang pemuda manis datang menghampiri meja yang ditempati Jimin dan Yoongi

"Ah.. Jungkook-ie. Hari ini kebetulan aku libur .. Aku ingin menunjukan cafemu kepada seorang teman " Jimin melirik ke arah Yoongi hanya terdiam sedari tadi.

Jungkook menengok ke arah Yoongi. _'wah imutnya'_ kata Jungkook dalam hati.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook . Panggil saja Jungkook. aku temannya Jimin hyung, sekaligus pemilik cafe ini." Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis untuk berjabat tangan.

Yoongi menyambut tangannya. "Min Yoongi" jawab Yoongi singkat

"Min Yoongi? sepertinya aku pernah dengar.. apa jangan-jangan kau adik dari Min Chaerin, si model itu?" tanya Jungkook ragu

Yoongi bingung akan menjawab apa. Padahal selama ini ia tidak diketahui banyak orang. Hanya kakak dan adiknya saja yang dikenal kebanyakan orang.

"err..iya?"

"Woah ! Serius?!" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan mata berbinar-binar

Yoongi menghela napas dan diam tidak menjawab. Selamat tinggal pada ketenangan hidupnya setelah ini.

"Pantas saja wajahmu mirip dengannya.. daebak!" ujar Jimin tanpa henti.

Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin. Jimin pun langsung berdeham gugup.

"Ah.. aku ingin memesan kopi seperti biasa ya, kook-ie . Jangan terlalu banyak gula. Tambahkan sedikit saja creamnya . Dan 1 croissant. Kau ingin memesan apa , Yoongi-ssi?" Jimin menengok ke arah Yoongi yang ada di depannya

Yoongi bingung ingin memesan apa. Buat apa memesan kalau dia sendiri tak bisa merasakan apa-apa pada makanan.

Baru saja Yoongi akan menjawab , Jimin tiba-tiba memesankan sesuatu untuknya "1 cheesecake dan 1 hot chocolate untuk dia "

Yoongi mendengus, buat apa dia bertanya kalau dia yang memesankan.

Jungkook mengangguk dan langsung menuju ke arah dapur.

"Jadi kau selama ini adik dari si model terkenal , Min Chaerin.. Yoongi-ssi?" tanya Jimin langsung kepada Yoongi .

Yoongi hanya bergumam bosan.

"Hei bocah, panggil aku hyung. Kau terlihat lebih muda dariku , dan aku juga kakak dari Min Jennie. Kau tau pasti siapa dia."

Jimin tercengang. Ini kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Yoongi kepada dirinya semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Hening melanda keduanya. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Ini dia pesanan nya" Jungkook menaruh minuman dan kue pesanan di meja mereka.

Jimin meminum kopinya terlebih dahulu. Ia melirik Yoongi yang tidak menyentuh kue ataupun minumannya sama sekali. "Hei , cobalah makan. Kue disini tak kalah enak dengan toko kue di tempat ku bekerja. Tidak usah takut bayar, aku yang traktir kan" ujar Jimin tersenyum

Yoongi bergeming di tempat duduknya. Jimin menghela napas pelan.

Jimin mengambil kue cheesecake yang ada dihadapan Yoongi dengan sendok lalu memposisikan sendok yang berisi kue itu di depan mulut Yoongi.

Yoongi kaget akan tindakan Jimin yang tiba-tiba itu. Yoongi mendorong tangan Jimin menjauh.

Jimin mendekatkan lagi sendok yang berisi kue itu ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi hendak mendorong lagi namun tangannya ditahan oleh sebelah tangan Jimin yang bebas.

"Coba lah. Makan sesuap kue tidak akan membuat mu mati , hyung" Ucap Jimin cepat.

Kata-kata langsung membuat Yoongi terdiam. Ia melihat Jimin dengan senyum teduhnya yang entah kenapa membuat Yoongi nyaman.

'Oh tidak.." Yoongi merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak 2x lebih cepat. Ia juga merasakan kalau wajahnya mulai memanas.

Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan tangan Jimin dan berdeham pelan menyembunyikan ke gugupannya.

"Ba-baiklah akan kumakan.. dan... bisakah kau hentikan senyum bodohmu itu? Apa tidak capek tersenyum terus? " Ujar Yoongi sambil menyuapkan cheesecake ke mulutnya. Hambar...

Jimin tersenyum lega , "Tersenyum itu sehat dan dapat membawa aura positif bagi orang lain , hyung. Cobalah sesekali hyung senyum . Pasti akan sangat manis."

Yoongi hanya mendengus. Manis ? Enak saja. Dia itu swag , batin Yoongi.

"Jadi , bisakah hyung ceritakan tentang diri hyung? aku penasaran" Ia menatap Yoongi dengan penasaran.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebenarnya ia agak risih ketika ditanya tentang dirinya.

"apa yang kau mau tau dariku ,bocah?"

"mm.. aku mau tau semuanya dan bisakah hyung tidak memanggil 'bocah'? aku sudah berumur 25 tahun!" Ujar Jimin sembari menatap tajam Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mendengus , 'bocah' batinnya.

"ya seperti yang tadi teman mu bilang, aku adik dari sang model terkenal itu dan kakak dari seorang penyanyi terkenal." jawab Yoongi acuh sambil memainkan kue dihadapannya dengan sendok. "Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku orang korea saat kita pertama bertemu?" tanya Yoongi lanjut

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi lurus , "Aku menggunakan insting." Yoongi bohong kalau ia tidak terpana dengan mata Jimin. "Oh ya , Kenapa hyung tidak dikenal banyak orang yang padahal bersaudara dengan Min Chaerin-ssi dan Min Jennie-ssi? Coba ceritakan lagi tentang dirimu, hyung." Jimin menopang dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ada di kedua sisi pipinya sembari menunggu Yoongi melanjutkan ceritanya.

Yoongi hanya diam tidak menjawab dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah luar jendela. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Jimin juga diam sembari memperhatikan wajah Yoongi bak dewi. Lekuk badannya juga proposional untuk ukuran lelaki atau bahkan lebih proposional dari perempuan tulen . Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Jimin berdeham pelan

"hei .. apa kau sudah punya pacar , hyung?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Jimin melihat muka Yoongi menegang sekilas namun kembali normal lagi

"tidak." jawab Yoongi singkat. Jimin hanya mengangguk mengerti ,"kenapa?tidak ada niat untuk mencarinya?" lanjutnya.

"Kau sendiri melajang bukan? tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan ikut campur dalam urusan orang." ucap Yoongi cepat. Jangan sampai teringat masa lalu , batin Yoongi.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Gugup saat Yoongi berkata sarkastik.

"Aku hanya menunggu orang yang tepat saja. Namun sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya.." jawab Jimin, sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

Paling hanya cinta monyet, batin Yoongi.

"Kau mau tau siapa orangnya?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap netra Yoongi dalam garis lurus.

"Tidak."

Hening melanda keduanya. Jimin berdeham memecah kesunyian.

"Jadi, kue disini enak kan?" Jimin basa-basi

Yoongi hanya bergumam.

"Kenapa di toko kue tempatku bekerja kau tidak pernah memakan sesuap pun ? apa tidak enak?"

Jimin sudah 2x bertanya tentang hal itu.

Menghela napas kasar,"Kakak ku yang merekomendasikan toko kue mu. Padahal aku sendiri tidak bisa mengecap rasa apa pun dari makanan." Yoongi menutup mulutnya cepat. Dasar mulut sialan,batin Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam, "Apa?tidak bisa mengecap rasa makanan? kenapa bisa ? apa itu bawaan dari lahir? memangnya ada penyakit yang seperti itu?" tanya Jimin tanpa henti, penasaran.

Yoongi memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pemuda didepannya itu berisik sekali.

"Ini akibat kecelakaan. Dan bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? suaramu membuatku pusing"

Jimin menggelengkan kepala,"Aku tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya hingga kau bisa jadi seperti sekarang ini"

 _apa-apaan bocah ini_ , batin Yoongi lelah

"Aku kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu akibat hal bodoh. Hal bodoh itu tak lain adalah berhubungan dengan cinta-cintaan. Makanya , kau hati-hati kalau sedang jatuh cinta, jangan sampai seperti aku atau semacamnya. Aku hanya menasehatkan saja." ucap Yoongi panjang

Jimin diam , Lalu tiba-tiba ia memegang tangan Yoongi yang ada diatas meja . "Apa kau dikhianati oleh seseorang?"

Yoongi menarik tangan nya cepat. "a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"sudah kuduga. Kau dikhianati kan? dan kau trauma sampai-sampai penyakit itu muncul , benar kan?"

Yoongi terdiam, ia bukan di khianati. Ia hanya takut menyatakan perasaannya dan ketakutannya itu membawa petaka bagi dirinya.

"Hei hyung." panggil Jimin, menarik perhatian Yoongi untuk ke dirinya. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantu mu menyembuhkan trauma mu itu?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Jimin menatap netra Yoongi lurus.

Hening , lalu selanjutnya adalah dimana ucapan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Park Jimin mampu memporak porandakan dunia seorang Min Yoongi

 ** _"Jadilah kekasihku"_**

Sumpah, kalau ada lubang sumur di dekat Yoongi, ia akan dengan senang hati menjatuhkan diri dan membusuk didalamnya.

* * *

a/n:

Chapt 2 sudah apdet..

bosen kah?:(

saya ngetik 4 hari nonstop:') /lebay

dan sbnrnya chapter2 selanjutnya sudah saya ketik ~ cuman gak ada waktu buat nge publishnya TT

oya , thank you buat yang review dan nge fav.. tanpa kalian saya bukan apa2:')

mmm.. maaf juga kalau saya pake kihyun buat masalalu nya si Yoongi... saya kira dia bukan uke atau sejenisnya... saya asal piliih soalnya... maaf ya:')

btw mind to review and fav?:)


End file.
